Eds + Vampire
Eds + Vampire is a crossover between Ed ,Edd, n Eddy and Rosario + Vampire. (Note: I am planning on making this into fanfiction on fanfiction.net.) 'Plot' Tsukune, Moka, and the gang enter year 3 of Youkai Academy and in addition to the usual antics, they meet the Eds. While they are skeptical of them at first, they get to know them, and they become the best of friends. However, they must deal with corrupt students, corrupt teachers, cults, mad scientists, and more on this romantic, funny, exciting adventure. 'Ed, Edd, n Eddy characters as protrayed in Eds + Vampire ' Ed: His personality is somewhat similar to that of Kamina of Gurren Lagann fame. Ed is in the special-ed class and is the smartest student in his class. In this universe, Ed is smarter so he can taken more seriously, but is stupid enough to not be too OOC. Ed sees his friends like siblings and is very protective of them. Like most ushi-oni, Edis hot blooded and loves to fight. In fact, his lust for fighting is so great, he tends to fight in his human form while occasionally partially transforming to make the fights last longer. One of Ed's greatest strengths in battle is his determination which gives him strength that surpasses the most powerful of monsters. However, his greatest weakness is his reckless nature which tends to put him and his allies in danger. His natural abilities: Super strength, hard skin, poison injection, web shooting, and underwater breathing. Edd: His personality is somewhat similar that of Lelouch of Code Geass fame. Double D is the smartest student at Youkai Academy and always gets perfect scores on his tests. The only class he fails at is PE. Double D dislikes fighting and as a result, never trained in his early days, making him be seen as a coward and a weakling by other shinigami . However he toughens up when he realizes that there are times in his life when fighting is 100% necessary. Double D (like Moka) wears a rosary. However, unlike Moka's rosary, which prevents her from turning into her true vampire form, Double D's rosario still lets him transform, but is weaker with it on. It also doesn't have a mental link because Double D's inner side can and will take over if it did. The reason why Double D has a rosary is because his true Shinigami form has a mind of it's own. Double D created this personality to deal the pressure and guilt of his role in the universe. His Inner self completely insane, cannot be reasoned with, and seeks to destroy all life in the universe since everyone will die someday. His natural abilities: Magic, flight, immortality, can see a person's lifespan, can summon a scythe that can morph into different types of firearms, and can control how a person dies when their lifespan runs out. Eddy: Eddy still likes to make money. However, he makes cash through honest means instead of doing scams. Sometimes he resorts to scamming again and gets the crap beat out of him. Occasionally he does odd jobs around the school to make cash. Like other incubi, he is perverted. However, compared to others of his kind, he isn't that bad and mostly "reads" his magazines. One personality trait that shines is his laziness. Eddy is so lazy, he always passes the bare minimum on his tests. He is the least liked Ed. In battle Eddy is a coward and prefers to use cheap tactics and trickery to win. His natural abilities: Mind control, illusions, tentacles, body manipulation, regeneration, and shapeshifting. Edna: Edna's personality has been mostly if not completely reimagened. She is somewhat of a tomboy, has a vulgar and sarcastic tongue, is a little weird, and has a temper that can be set off at the drop of a hat. Because of these negative traits, others tend to avoid her. She hates showing her kinder side due to the fact that people accuse her of being a tsundere or soft. Due to her extremely tomboyish personality, others tend to think she is a lesbian, which annoys her to no end. Her natural abilities: Elemental powers and flight. Plank: Due to the fact that Plank is an actual person in this, I wanna give him a profile before the other kids so as to set up his personality. Plank is Johnny's little and much more intelligent brother and always hangs out with him because Plank is in a wheelchair. In terms of personality, Plank is sarcastic, sociopathic, arrogant, sneaky, manipulative, cowardly, and has a smart mouth. He gains more redeeming personality traits as his character develops, but overall remains kind of a jerk. Plank hates the fact that he is handicapped becaue people treat him like he can't do anything on his own and Eddy likes to make jokes about it. Plank has a habit of driving people away because he feels that most people are idiotic and arrogant. In fact, the only reason people don't hit him on a regular basis is due to Plank's guilt trips he gives about hitting a handicapped person. His natural abilities: Immortality, can turn others into zombies, and can copy other monsters abilities by attaching their dead body parts to himself. (other characters coming later.) Ed, Edd, n Eddy characters monster forms: Ed: Werewolf Edd: Vampire Eddy: Incubus Edna: Dragon Sarah: Vampire (Ed's adopted) Kevin: 1/2 Centaur 1/2 Minotaur Rolf: 1/2 Cyclops 1/2 Troll Nazz: Succubus Johnny and Plank(Plank is alive in this): Zombies Jimmy: Alien Kankers: 1/2 Hydra 1/2 Medusa 'Pairings' TsukunexMoka EdxRuby EdxKurumu EddxRuby EddxKurumu EddxMizore EddyxEdna EddyxKokoa RolfxKurumu KevinxNazz PlankxYukari JohnnyxLing Ling KokoaxOC GinxSan Fang FangxKyouko (Note: Ruby, Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari will like Tsukune at first.) 'Relationships' Eddy and Tsukune Eddy and Tsukune have a hard time getting along. Tsukune hates Eddy because he is selfish, lazy, rebellious, arrogant, a jerk, and perverted. Tsukune is not well liked by Eddy, due to Kurumu's crush on him, and does everything in his power to stop them from getting together. Eddy used to hate Tsukune and believed in his paranoia, that Tsukune would take advantage of Kurumu. However, after getting to know him, Eddy gained new respect for him. Eddy respects Tsukune because Tsukune has multiple girls who like him and is impressed because as a incubus, Eddy is naturally skilled at getting girls. In fact, Eddy believes that Tsukune is either part incubus or has some sort of secret that lets him get so many girls, much to the annoyance of the latter. So, all in all, while they have their differences, they are still friends. Edd and Tsukune Out of all of the Eds, Tsukune likes Edd the most. In fact, the only thing Tsukune doesn't like about Edd is his sarcastic mouth. When Edd first meets Tsukune they become fast friends. Tsukune didn't like how Double D avoided violence do to the fact that Double D took beatings. Fortunately, thanks to Tsukune and the others, Double D eventually decides to learn to fight. Because of Double D's intelligence, Tsukune always counts on him for advice. Sometimes, Tsukune wonders why Double D would hang out with Ed and Eddy. When Tsukune asks him this, Double D says "If it were just Ed and Eddy, they would be MUCH worse than what they are now." Ed and Tsukune Tsukune thinks Ed is weird and finds it hard to get along with him because of his many quirks. While Ed's lack of intelligence annoys Tsukune sometimes, he still likes Ed for being honest, kind, friendly, hardworking, and most of all, unperverted. As an ushi-oni, Ed sees Tsukune as a great rival much to the latter's annoyance. When Ed learns Tsukune is a modified human, he acts cold towards him at first because he does not trust humans. However, Ed eventually changes his attitude towards humans when Tsukune still thinks of him as a friend. Edna and Tsukune Tsukune gets along somewhat well with Edna due to her tomboyishness and her liking of humans but is somewhat afraid of her due to her fiery temper slight oddness. Edna thinks Tsukune is kind of bland as a person much to the latter's misfortune. Eddy and Moka Eddy doesn't go for Moka due to the fact that she is with Tsukune. Moka doesn't like Eddy that much due to his many flaws, but like Tsukune she sees the good in him. Eddy is scared of Moka's Inner side and tends to not talk to her due to the risk of getting beat up. Eddy nicknames Outer Moka "Pinky." Outer Moka's opinion of Eddy is "Once you get to know him, he's not that bad." Inner Moka's is this "Unlike the other trash at this school, he at least has standards." Edd and Moka Other than Tsukune, Edd is Moka's best male friend. Moka and Edd met each other as young children when Moka's father hosted a party to celebrate Kokoa's birth. They were introduced by their fathers because Edd's father and Moka's father were college buddies. Moka feels she can get along with Edd because they have a lot in common. Inner Moka doesn't like Edd as much as Outer Moka does because he is a shinigami who are said to be SSSS class monsters. Double D's sarcasm and OCD-like nature sometimes annoy Moka, but she wouldn't say that out loud. Edd used to have a crush on Moka when they were younger, but upon learning that she liked Tsukune, he was slightly heartbroken but accepted this quickly. When Moka learned that Double D still refuses to fight or train, she along with the other characters thinks of his pacifist nature as stubborn due to the fact that he would take beatings to avoid having to hurt anyone himself. After gaining the will to fight, Inner Moka along with Tsukune decide to train Double D. Double D thinks of Moka as a sister figure and is his most violent when she is hurt or in danger. Moka was the only girl Double D hanged out with on a regular basis, and as a result, is shy and fearful around other girls. However, Moka later helps Double D deal with other girls, to the point where he finally manages to tell his feelings to Mizore. Ed and Moka Like many other students, Moka believes that Ed is weird. Due to the fact that Ed hates vampires, they had a rocky start at first. Ed changes this opinion after meeting Moka. Outer Moka thinks of Ed as an older brother type figure because he tries to protect those who are weaker than him. Inner Moka, however, sees Ed as a stupid, but worthy opponent. Ed has different relationships with Moka's 2 personalities. He sees Outer Moka as a friend and protects her from those who would try to hurt her. He sees Inner Moka as rival. Edna and Moka Although Edna is a tomboy who mostly does boyish activities, she and Moka get along well. Moka is one of the few people who doesn't have something about them that makes Edna angry, making Moka one of Edna's closest friends.Inner Moka likes Edna the most out of all the Eds because she thinks Edna is the most sane one. Eddy and Kurumu Eddy and Kurumu are cousins. However, their relationship can be best described as a combination of that of siblings and a mother son relationship. When Eddy learned that Kurumu liked Tsukune, he thought that Tsukune was just gonna take advantage of her and tried to kill him. However, Kurumu told Eddy that Tsukune was nothing like that and he gained a SLIGHT liking towards Tsukune. They tend to fight verbally and physically. Kurumu tends to make fun of Eddy because of his height, while Eddy makes fun of Kurumu by saying her breasts are fake. However, there is a more caring side to their relationship with Kurumu tending to chastise Eddy when he does something wrong or dangerous. So, in spite of their squabbles and differences, they still love each other as family. Edd and Kurumu While Edd and Kurumu become fast friends, she, like the others, was disgusted by Edd's overly pacifist nature. Kurumu doesn't trust Edd due to his scheming and manipulative nature but overall still likes him for his kindness. Before Moka helps him with his girl problem, Double D was nervous around Kurumu not only because she was a girl, but also because of her large breasts. Ed and Kurumu Ed sees Kurumu as a sister and is very protective of her. Kurumu has a mixed opinion of Ed. She hates the fact that he is so stupid and quirky, but likes the fact that he is loyal, unperverted, and strong. Edna and Kurumu Kurumu likes Edna the most out of the other girls because she doesn't like Tsukune, which means no extra competition. Edna finds Kurumu okay, so all in all, they are at least friendly to each other. Although Edna would NEVER admit it, she is slighty jealous of Kurumu because of her large breasts and would torture anyone who says otherwise. Eddy and Yukari Eddy thinks of Yukari as a little brat and Yukari thinks of Eddy as an annoying, perverted, lazy, greedy, egotistic loser. The only thing Yukari likes about Eddy is the fact that he is a great prankster and tries to be as good as him. Eddy tends to call Yukari "Shorty" or "Kid" much to her annoyance. Edd and Yukari Yukari hates Edd because he is the one student that is smarter than her. Also, to her, Double D's use of big words is a way of showing off his intelligence. She also thinks that Double D only gets good grades because of relationships with the teachers. Because of Double D's relationship with the teachers, she calls him teacher's pet instead of his real name. However, she eventually changes her attitude towards him once she sees his great intelligence for herself. Also, like many other characters, she is curious about what is under Double D's hat, to the point of making a prank designed to take his hat off. Ed and Yukari Ed is Yukari's favorite Ed. The reasons for this are: 1. He is loyal and acts as an older brother figure. 2. He can be manipulated easily. Ed treats Yukari as a replacment for Sarah, only he likes Yukari more since she is nicer to him. Edna and Yukari Edna and Yukari absolutely LOATHE each other. Edna never takes Yukari seriously because she is the youngest of the group and thinks that she is naive, while Yukari is jealous Edna because of her big butt. The only thing they have in common is the fact that they both sympathize with each other because of their flatchestedness. Eddy and Mizore Eddy flirts with and tries to seduce Mizore sometimes, which annoys her. A running gag is Mizore freezing Eddy when he goes too far in trying to seduce her. He stops after she gets with Double D though. Other than that, Eddy and Mizore get along pretty well. Edd and Mizore Before getting into a relationship, Double D tended to stutter around Mizore more than any other girl. In fact, sometimes Double D couldn't get out a full sentence when talking to her. After Moka helps him with his girl problem, he manages to confess his feelings to Mizore, she decides to accept him. Ed and Mizore Ed and Mizore don't really interact much and tend to just have conversations every now and then. So all in all, they are at least okay with each other. Edna and Mizore Mizore is slightly afraid of Edna since she tends to beat up both her and Kurumu when they get in fights. Other than that, Edna and Mizore get along pretty well. Eddy and Ruby Eddy likes Ruby for her masochistic side, and tries to win her over by helping her with her various odd jobs. Unfortunately for Eddy, Ruby doesn't return his feelings, nor is she aware of them. Eddy stops trying to pursue Ruby after he learns she is with Ed, due to the fact that while Eddy is a flitatious pervert, he would never try to take another guy's girl. Edd and Ruby Ruby hates Edd's obsession with rules and his OCD like love of cleanliness. Other than that, they get along pretty well. Ed and Ruby Ed likes Ruby a lot and tries to get her to return his affections. At first,Ruby thinks of Ed as being an obsessed stalker and is creeped out by him. However, after Ed shows how much he cares for Ruby, she starts returning his feelings. Ed likes Ruby so much, he doesn't get aroused when he sees girls other than Ruby naked or wearing revealing outfits. Edna and Ruby Edna is slightly creeped out by Ruby because Ruby is a masochist. When not doing schoolwork, Edna tends to help Ruby with her various jobs around the school. Eddy and Gin Eddy looks down upon Gin because he is a huge pervert. Gin calls Eddy a hypocrite because he is perverted too. However, Eddy says that although he may be perverted, he is nowhere near as perverted as Gin. Eddy hates it when Gin messes with Kurumu and tends to attack or threaten him when he does. Edd and Gin Double D and Gin don't really get along due to the fact that the former looks down on the latter for being a pervert, while Gin couldn't care less. Double D also chastises Gin much to the latter's misfortune. While they may not get along, they don't truly hate each other, and can at least tolerate each other to a degree. Ed and Gin Ed doesn't mind Gin's pervertedness, so long as he doesn't do anything towards Ruby. Other than that, Ed thinks of Gin as a great friend with Gin thinking the same. Gin likes Ed the most out of all the Eds because he is easy to manipulate and doesn't have some annoying flaw besides his stupidity and hot-bloodedness. Edna and Gin To say that Edna doesn't like Gin would be an understatement. Edna hates Gin a lot and tends to beat him up for even LOOKING at a girl pervertedly. Because of this, Edna is one of the few girls that Gin, WON"T flirt with. Plank and Tsukune Tsukune and Plank have a rocky start when they first meet. Plank's sociopathy scares and disgusts Tsukune along with the others. After Plank reforms, Tsukune still finds it hard to get along with Plank due to his sociopathic and overall antisocial personality. Plank thinks of Tsukune as being one of the few people worthy of his time in spite of his many saracastic and deadpean quips he makes towards Tsukune much to the latter's annoyance. Plank and Moka Plank hates Outer Moka and greatly fears Inner Moka. His hatred of Outer Moka is caused by her cheerful and friendly personality, which Plank views as being either naive or a facade. He fears Inner Moka due to the fact that she will hit him in spite of his handicap. Plank is on of the few people Outer Moka will hurt due to how disgustingly sociopathic Plank is. However, they are capable of tolerating each other on some level. (More coming soon) 'Episodes' #Episode 1: The Newspaper Club meets Ed, the smartest Student in Special-ed. They are distrustful of him when they learn that he assaulted another student. Later on, it turns out that Ed had a justified reason. As it turns out, the student was about to take advantage of one of the female special ed students and Ed attacked him out of rage. The Newspaper Club and Ed confront the him and he reveals his true form, a gargoyle. The student tells how he feels that people with mental disorders are useless trash and says he was going to rape her to show her how inferior she was to him. Ed tells him that in spite of his "inferiority" he will punish the guy by not only giving him another beating, but that he will also do it without transforming AND alone, Ed telling him that if he loses, he, along with everyone else will stay quiet. Ed has trouble battling his opponent because of his stone hard skin, however, he eventually uses his great strength to crack the gargoyles skin and deals the finishing blow. After beating him Ed forces him to admit his crime. In the end the student is exposed in the schools newspaper and Ed joins the Newspaper Club #Episode 2: Moka meets with her childhood friend Edd. While Edd becomes fast friends with the Newspaper Club, they have problems with his pacifist nature due to how he will take beatings to avoid fighting. When a group of 3 bullies harass Double D, he tries to prevent everyone from getting into a fight by saying that the teachers will deal with them. Moka eventually has enough and slaps Edd. She tells him that while she admires the fact that he dislikes violence, she gives him a tongue lashing by calling him a punching bag. Double D eventually gets in to an argument with everyone and decides to blow off some steam by reaping souls. After he returns the bullies from before are pissed off. While Edd is prepaired to take another beating, Tsukune shows up and declares that he was had enough of Edd's overly pacifistic nature and decides to defend him. After Tsukune shows up, the 3 bullies fuse into their true form: a cerberus. While seeing Tsukune take on the bullies Double D thinks to himself that Tsukune won't be around to protect him every time and takes his scythe out to help him. After defeating the beast, Tsukune notices that Edd has a rosary seal. When he asks Double D about it, the the latter responds by telling him to ignore it. The next day, Tsukune asks Moka and Double D how they met. (I'll explain how they met when/if I write the fanfic.) #Episode 3:The Newspaper club meets Eddy who hates Tsukune for some reason. Eddy keeps trying to make Tsukune's life miserable, and he doesn't explain to anyone, not even Ed or Double D why. However, when the girls along with the other two Eds try to help Tsukune, Eddy decides to take more drastic measures by taking Tsukune out. Eddy manages to convince Tsukune by telling him that he better stay away from Kurumu or Tsukune is dead. Tsukune decides to settle things with Eddy by telling him if he meets him at the school at night alone and fights him and he will stay away from Kurumu if he wins. When Tsukune shows up, Eddy's tentacles appear out of nowhere and starts choking Tsukune. However, the girls, the other 2 Eds, and Gin show up. As it turns out, Tsukune actually told everyone else about Eddy. Eddy threatens to snap Tsukune's neck if they try anything. However, Yukari uses her magic to get Tsukune out of Eddy's grasp and a fight ensues. Eddy's tricks make him a difficult opponent to fight, though they manage to start gaining the upper hand. In the ensuing chaos, Eddy accidently strikes Kurumu, and breaks down crying. Eddy reveals that he did everything he did to Tsukunefor Kurumu's sake. Kurumu explains that Tsukune is not a guy who would take advantage of a girl and Eddy apologizes. And, as a plot twist, it turns out that Eddy is Kurumu's cousin! #Episode 4: Edna meets up with the Eds and quickly becomes a friend with the Newspaper club. While having an ordinary day, the school is attacked by a strange terroist weapon... #The Academy is temporarily closed down due to the terrorist attack, which means everyone gets to go home. While everyone is lamenting over the deaths of those lost within the terrorist attack, there is suddenly a news report about another terrorist attack in Germany EXACTLY like the one that occured at the Academy. Category:Crossovers Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes